User talk:Reontrea
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Reontrea! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Namely the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your . We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. We also kindly ask you to read our policy before editing, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our policies. Thank you. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Reontrea i am addicted to cp hello people i am pretty old on cp anyways everyday i play cp if you wanna meet me go on yukon at snow forts XD add me too and if you want i will give you a rare penguin if you email me a unused cp toy code to my gmail my gmail is shadic121 ok thats all BUH BYE lol i meen Goodbye Wow! Did you REALLY get banned for reporting a Mwa Mwa?--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 21:38, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm not a mwa mwa atacker--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 17:48, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Which one? If you want the anti Mwa Mwa Attacker one, put this on your page: If you want the anti Mwa Mwa one, then put this : If you want the Mwa Mwa believer one, put this: Thanks for asking! --Lily 8789talkEditCount20px 15:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay... What did you mean! Also merry late Christmas and Happy New Year! --Lily 8789talkEditCount20px 22:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Where? Where do you have it? --Lily 8789talkEditCount20px 23:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Squishy Shop Your page:User:Squishy89/Squishy Shop/Reontrea's Purchased Items --Squishy Shop! Talk! 18:46, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Your Squishy Shop Order Has Arrived Something that you ordered has arrived at the Squishy Shop. You can pick it up at the Squishy shop on your special user page. --Squishy Shop! Talk! 18:52, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party! CPW Gathering Reminder! This is just a reminder and correction that the CPW Gathering is this Friday (12th) at 2:45 Penguin Standard Time (The Snow Forts clock changed) (2:45 PM PST, 5:45 PM EST). The server you are to meet at is Sasquatch, at the room Dojo Courtyard. If I am not on your buddy list, try to come early and I will add you. My penguin is Lordmaster96. Thanks! I hope to see you there. [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 19:44, February 8, 2010 (UTC) You order Has come! Here is your order: Enjoy! Franky bob 00:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) To Join the light side Can you? Can you help me in a video? User:Childpengu1/Videos/Cast -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 03:14, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Bad Romance Video I will need you for the recording of the Bad Romance video. Here are the details: *Date: March 13, 2010 *Time: 2:00 pm PST *Place: Server Chinook, Mine If you cannot go, please answer me after you read this, for changing the information. -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Today's the day Today is the recording of the Bad Romance video, can you please go? *Time: 2:00 PST. **Place: Mine ***Server: Chinook See ya there! -- ''Childpengu1'' SUPPORT ME ON THIS PLEASE! 19:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Reo Reo, come back! I miss you! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 13:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC)